


Waiting Room

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 10: ExhibitionismAnduin always gets bored waiting for meetings to start.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my intended fic for this prompt, but it came out of nowhere (that's a lie, Jel and Garf are enablers) and like, after an hour of keyboard smashing and a very, very quick edit later you can have this, take it bc i have nothign better to offer atm lol
> 
> Hmm, maybe this will be a kink-winter prompt thing for me lol, 21 more fics in 10 days? yeah... yeah nah..
> 
> Content warnings: semi public, don't get caught (they are not caught) sex, and hopefully low on the second hand embarrasment scale bc truly i can't deal with that either.

They need to be quick, discrete, but the way Anduin is moaning and gasping as Genn pushes him against the wall is anything but.

“Quiet!” Genn hisses through clenched teeth as Anduin takes the opportunity to bite at his neck, to suckle another bruise under his collar where no one can see. “Your father—”

“Will hear yes, and so might Shaw, and so might the guards, so  _ hurry up _ !” Anduin whispers as he rolls his hips down, rubs against the thick length straining in Genn’s trousers. It’s too risky; the waiting chamber next to King Varian’s private rooms is well equipped and comfortable, but Anduin apparently has better ways to pass the time, while they wait for King Varian and Spymaster Shaw to end their discussion.

The door is heavy and muffles most of the sounds, but Genn’s hearing is sharp, even in his human form. He tries to tune their talk out, troop movements or some such, but even Anduin’s clever hands aren’t enough to put it out of his mind completely. He can’t stop listening; can’t stop worrying that all too soon their meeting will end, and King Varian will open the door and find his friend here, a rutting old wolf, with his  _ son _ pushed high against the only undecorated part of the wall in the room.

The only clear surface, and it happens to be next to the door. Genn knows Shaw’s hearing is excellent, knows they might be caught at any second. He has to close his eyes and breathe, convince himself it isn’t thrilling, that it doesn’t set his blood pumping and the wolf inside him itching to  _ claim _ , to  _ take _ and shout it to the world, Anduin’s father be damned.

Genn can’t let the wolf take control, take what it thinks is his. Not when, if anything, he’s Anduin’s.

“Anduin, please…” His voice is strained, begging but he doesn’t know what for. Anything, he thinks,  _ anything _ this golden boy would deign to give him, and he’d take it and thank him and be on his knees for more.

“Don’t make a mess of my court clothes again, it’s starting to look suspicious.” Blunt fingers work at the back of Genn’s neck, gripping the short hairs at the nape to tug his head back, allowing Anduin better access to his collarbone. Anduin’s legs are strong around his waist, and they’ve done this enough times— too many— that Anduin’s well-practised at using his legs and the wall at his back to roll their hips together. Genn won’t last long, he’s not young and the Prince is… Determined.

He can feel himself losing control, little by little. He struggles not to drag his claws against the white stone; Anduin’s bedroom door already has his claw marks gouged into the wood,and they don’t need suspicious marks showing up in other places as well.

“Anduin, I won’t last…” He’s careful with his emerging claws as he strokes Anduin’s back, pulls him into a tight hug to try and stop his frantic movements.

“Then don’t… Wait, let me down, I want—” Anduin barely stumbles when he’s back on his feet, and Genn would be jealous of how easily he drops to his knees if he weren’t too preoccupied with muffling his gasp against his hand. Anduin is relentless in all things, takes what he wants when he knows it’s his, and Genn’s cock is no exception.

He mouths at Genn through his trousers, wets the fabric with open mouthed kisses and tongue, and simply hums when Genn curls around him, one hand trying to find purchase the wall, and the other tight in Anduin’s ponytail. This goes beyond risk and into downright foolish territory; there’s no way Genn will be able to dry his trousers in time, and their meeting is in barely twenty minutes. He’ll have no option but to try and hide it with his coat, and beg Varian doesn’t notice. He’s endlessly thankful the wet patch doesn’t show as much against the dark colour, but it’s still… It’s too much to bear thinking about.

It’s not enough to make him push Anduin to stop, instead he pushes into the warmth of his mouth, grinds against his face and stifles his moans, even as Anduin doesn’t bother to mask his own. Genn wants to curse him when Anduin’s little noises make the worry a growing stab in Genn’s gut, a roiling mixture of fear and lust that he can’t find an outlet for, save to grind against the boy’s face.

He’s so close, it’s almost pathetic, that a little rutting and kissing is enough these days to have him spilling in his clothes, but he can’t help it, not when Anduin pushes, and takes, and offers so much in return.

Anduin can read his body by now, knows when to pull back, give Genn a second, before diving back in with hungry, open kisses against him. Pulling Genn against his face with a hand on his ass, and he laves over the head of his cock where it strains. Anduin takes his time working his way down to kiss Genn’s balls before he drags his tongue back up again. It’s too much, and Genn can barely hold on. He keeps the hand in Anduin’s hair gentle, but against the wall he’s gripping hard enough to leave little punctures in the stone.

Anduin offers him a final kiss before he pulls back, and  _ finally _ moves to unlace his fly and pull Genn’s aching cock out with a grin.

“Y’know,” Anduin’s voice is hoarse, a little slurred as he licks his lips. He glances up at Genn, mouth curved into a grin which means terrible and wonderful things. “There’s a spell I’ve been learning, that might help with this. Might keep you going longer. Maybe hours, if I do it right.” He offers a tiny kiss to the weeping head of Genn’s cock, while his hand buries into his trousers to cup Genn’s balls, squeezing and rolling them gently. Long fingers reach back to rub at the sensitive skin behind them and Genn barely stops himself from coming. “Not now, but when father is away, how about if I lock you in my rooms, and ride you until you beg to come?” He says it like a question, but Genn knows it’s a promise.

“!!!” He tries to talk, but chokes on his words when Anduin sinks straight onto his cock with no preamble, no build up. Just licks his lips and dives straight in, swallowing him until Genn’s cock is nudging the back of his throat and he can feel Anduin spasm around him. For all he practises, Anduin’s not yet overcome his gag reflex, and part of Genn hopes he never will.

He licks up with a hum, rolls his lips over his teeth so he can ‘bite’ and drag along his length while one hand toys with his balls and the other strokes what his mouth can’t reach. Genn won’t last long; he never does.

When he comes, Genn can feel himself almost shift, feel his claws lengthen into true talons, feel his legs start to break and remake, and it takes  _ everything _ in him to just curl around Anduin, to just jerk and shudder and breathe out a broken noise, as the pleasure crests and explodes through him. The explosion feels centered on Anduin— much like everything in Genn’s life really— where he’s suckling between his legs, like he’s scared he’ll miss a bit if he doesn’t suck it out of him.

When Genn finally comes to, he glances down, and has to close his eyes immediately; Anduin’s not done with him, never seems to be, and the way he’s rubbing his face into Genn, the way he drags his cheek along the softening length of his cock is… Obscene. Genn can already smell it, his release on Anduin’s tongue, but now there’s the earthy, musky scent of  _ him _ on Anduin’s cheeks and face… He feels his heart stop even as the wolf inside howls at the most obnoxious scent-marking he’s ever seen.

He’ll never get used to it, the way Anduin makes him feel, the way he makes him come with barely any effort. Or at least it seems that way, what with how easily Anduin rises to his feet to catch Genn before he can stumble. He offers him a wild grin, the sort that suggests he got what he wanted, though Genn will never quite know what that is.

Gods but even without taking him, Anduin looks like he’s spent an hour in bed, fucked to within an inch of his life. Where Genn was grabbing his hair, it’s a tangle, half out of the tie and falling around his head in a messy nest of gold. Genn knows he looks similar when he’s just woken up, has in fact fought him looking like this when he’s woken late for practice. If Anduin looks like this next time… Genn’s not sure if he’ll be able to spar, or if he’ll just have to throw him to the sand and take him then and there.

“You look smug for a brat who hasn’t come.” Genn tries to catch his breath, tucks himself away and straightens himself up. The damp patch is uncomfortable, but he can hide it easily enough, even if the coldness of it will probably remind him of this encounter throughout the entire meeting.

“Don’t worry about me; I’m only attending as an audience,” he pushes in for a kiss, and Genn can smell himself on him,  _ in _ his mouth and over his face. He can’t suppress the shudder. “I won’t be called on to speak, so I can just sit, in the corner, and work myself up until I’m as wet with precum as you are.” He grinds his hand over Genn’s soft cock, rubs into the wet patch as if he might have forgotten about it.

His grin turns wicked, calculating and Genn braces himself.

“I think, when I’m king, I want you to fuck me over that throne. Think on that at the meeting, okay?” The kiss to the hollow of his neck isn’t enough to calm Genn’s blood at the thought. He can feel his cock stirring again already, and knows if Anduin will truly work himself up in the meeting, he’s done for. He’ll have to sit the entire time.

He’ll have to find an excuse. ‘Your son is insatiable’ probably won’t cut it, but maybe he can make up some sort of old leg wound…

“Ah, before you call them through can we perhaps talk…” Genn’s blood runs cold when he hears Shaw’s voice closer to the door, and he’s never seen Anduin pale so quickly in his life. Never, never has he seen someone tidy themselves so quickly, and Genn’s just barely finished fixing Anduin’s hair when the door opens and the voices of Shaw and Varian ring clear.

“Genn, and Anduin, thank you both for waiting. Shaw just had to bring up a last question.” Varian looks tired but pleased to see them, and Genn feels like his heart finally works again. Varian doesn’t know, or Genn’s head would be against the wall. He casts a quick glance to Anduin who’s still a little pale, but hides it with a genuine smile.

“Indeed, thank you. For waiting.” Shaw’s voice betrays nothing, but his eyes are hard when he looks at Genn, and Genn’s stomach sinks when he glances pointedly to Anduin, standing oblivious next to him.

Truly, Anduin might be the quite literal death of him, though as Shaw bids them a stiff farewell, with a glare that painfully reads ‘we’ll talk later’, Genn thinks to himself it’s definitely worth it.


End file.
